


First Experiences

by Sweetanco



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Embarassed Kagami is so much win, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Kuroko is his usual honest lil shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetanco/pseuds/Sweetanco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When 2 people decide to go out and start calling each other boyfriends, they're a couple. And doing couples like things entails kissing. At least according to Kuroko. And not even Kagami can convince him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> Another one reposted from my FF.net account, under the same name. I'll be doing that with a bunch of my older fics. For now, this one is purely fluffy.

“So… ”

“I don’t know, Kagami-kun. Maybe we’re doing it wrong. I didn’t feel anything special.”

“Kuroko you little…”

Gritting his teeth, Kagami had to refrain himself from manhandling his smaller partner. It didn’t help that Kuroko was also looking at him with his usual blank expression, making the whole thing even more irritating. Who said something like that after they just had their first kiss? Not to mention when they had initiated the kiss? Although he couldn’t really say that Kuroko had initiated it but still, it was all his fault.

They had both decided to hang out at Kagami’s place for the night and were currently watching an NBA match on TV. Everything had been all good and fine until Kuroko decided to bring up that weird argument about how people acted when they were going out.

“Kagami-kun still treats me the same way as before, when we were only teammates.” Kuroko had said without blinking. “But aren’t we together now? It’s not the same thing. We’re a couple now and all couples kiss, Kagami-kun. We should at least try to do it too.”

Then, Kuroko had moved closer to him while Kagami could only watch him, shocked. “I’ve wondered what it would feel like to kiss Kagami-kun. Have you ever…”

The red head had been past his embarrassment threshold at that point and impulsively leaned in to kiss his teammate. Well boyfriend or whatever they were. Kissing Kuroko had felt like the one solution to their predicament. It was the only way to make Kuroko shut up and at the same time give him what he wanted so Kagami could be left alone. Kill two birds with one stone.

It had been his original intent and well… It had been ineffective, a complete failure if Kagami was honest with himself. But that didn’t mean Kuroko had to point that out too. Why did he have to always be so straight forward?

“Well you were the one who wanted to try ki… to ki…” Why couldn’t he bring himself to say it? Kagami felt annoyed with himself.

“Kagami-kun means kissi…”

“Don’t say it!” Kagami coughed slightly before he continued. “Anyway, yes I meant… that. Now that we have… well we have done that, let’s change subject.” He turned his head back to the TV, in an attempt to appear focused on the match.

After a few minutes of silence, Kagami glanced in Kuroko’s direction, surprised that the other male hadn’t said anything yet. He almost jumped out of the sofa. Kuroko had shifted closer to him, his gaze completely focused on his face. Distracted by their closeness, his brain also registered that Kuroko position on all four and … Wait why was he on his hands and knees, anyway?

“I think we didn’t do it right earlier, Kagami-kun.”

“I heard that the first time!” Kagami almost yelled.

“I think… we should try again, Kagami-kun. I’m sure it will be better this time”

_How does he say stuff like that with that straight face? And where does he get that confidence from?_

Face flushing bright red, Kagami looked at Kuroko’s somewhat expectant face and swallowed. He knew his partner wouldn’t let this go until he got what he wanted. Kuroko could be extremely persistent sometimes. Make that most of the time.

A defeated redhead scratched the back of his head with a small sigh. He would have to do it if he wanted Kuroko to let the subject go.

“Okay, okay, let’s do this. But that’s the last time we try to… we try to do that! This is embarrassing enough already…”

Kuroko gave him a smile before he pushed forward on his hand, bringing their heads closer. They both kept their eyes opened as their lips touched for the second time. Few seconds passed by while they looked at each other, their lips idle.

_Well it’s the same as befo…_

Kagami couldn’t finish that thought when he felt Kuroko’s lips move against his. Maybe he should do the same too? They both moved their lips against the other’s, angling their heads a different way when they felt like it. None of them noticed that they had both closed their eyes.

_It’s different! This one feels… nice actually. His lips are so soft!_

Kagami felt a strong desire to taste the pliant lips under his own and cupped Kuroko’s cheeks, bringing him ever so close. The other boy straighten up at the same time, grabbing onto Kagami’s shoulders as though driven by the same thought.

Mouth locked against each other, they tentatively opened up and swept their tongues against each other lips. They both used their hands to steady the other’s face for their exploration, panting slightly. Little by little they coaxed each other into completely giving in and deepening the kiss.

When they finally opened fully and felt their tongue met for the first time, Kagami heard moaning. Whose it was, Kagami couldn’t tell. Hell it could have been both of them for all he knew. He also couldn’t remember when Kuroko had gotten astride his lap, hands cradling his face. Nor could the redhead tell when he had moved one hand to Kuroko’s back, while the other tangled into the short blue hair.

None of that mattered anyway, Kagami thought, head swarming with sensations. What mattered to him right then was Kuroko.

The way his mouth felt against his, warm and moist, still tasting like the milkshake the other boy had drank a little earlier.

The sensations coursing through his body at the feel of their tongues meeting each other, almost dueling against each other.

The way Kuroko was moving against him, above him, panting against him…

His hand slid underneath the paler boy’s shirt, moving in a slow caress against the hot skin. Kissing Kuroko was the most important thing for Kagami right then and he relished in it.

Time passed by, maybe minutes, maybe mere seconds. They just kept going at it, sometimes interrupting their kissing session for a much needed air intake before they dived in again, entirely focused on each other. 

A sudden sound pierced through the fog of pleasure clouding Kagami’s mind. Yapping. There was incessant yapping right next to them. The two boys stopped kissing and looked the grown puppy waggling its tail excitedly as it looked at them. It wanted out.

“Kagami-kun… It’s time for Nigou’s walk.” Kuroko was panting as he said that, his cheeks rosy from their early activities.

 _I would rather kiss you more_ , Kagami thought as his red eyes took in Kuroko’s flushed face. At least his boyfriend had been really affected this time around. The redhead would have leaned in for another kiss again but Kuroko unfortunately decided to move off his lap… making the obvious tent in Kagami’s sweatpants visible for the first time. Turning bright red, he hurriedly tried to hide his excitement praying that Kuroko hadn’t noticed…

… to no avail. From the pointed stare directed at his hidden crotch, Kuroko had obviously seen that, maybe even felt it before. _No comment, please no com…_

“This time kissing felt much better, right Kagami-kun?”

The redhead could almost feel steam coming off his ears. “Why do you always say such embarrassing things?” Though he had said that, Kagami couldn’t help but be honest. “But yeah… it felt gr… it felt great Kuroko.”

Kuroko smiled again and Kagami knew it was due to their first kiss or second for the matter, being a success.

“Didn’t I tell you? Now I’m sure we can move onto other stuff, like sex…” He didn’t just say that. Kuroko didn’t just… The other boy smiled even more while he looked at his boyfriend terrified face. Kagami wouldn’t be like that for long though, Kuroko would make sure they went through the other experience too.

 


End file.
